Fantasies
by SugarHobbit
Summary: After waking up on Fairy Tail's front door, Pokémon Trainer Miki has to introduce Fiore to the world of Pokémon, all whilst gathering her team together and finding a way back to her own world.


Miki sat up with a start, desperately trying to suck air into her lungs. Her throat tightened in protest and she began coughing violently. She felt as though a Rhyhorn had been sitting on her chest.

"Here, drink this. It'll help."

She didn't glance at the person who offered her the glass, just snatched it gratefully, throwing her head back to greedily gulp the water. A gentle hand latched onto her wrist and pulled the glass away from her lips. She glanced at the stranger, breathing heavily. Large blue eyes smiled back at her.

"Drinking like that will make your coughing worse. Take slow sips."

Miki blinked twice, frowning thoughtfully. The girl didn't seem to mean her any harm. With her long, pale hair, kind eyes and gentle smile, her companion seemed harmless. Something warned her against mentioning this. Carefully pulling her wrist free from the girl's grip, she took a slower gulp of water from the glass. The girl sat back with a nod of approval.

"You gave us quite a fright. You just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry." The girl took the empty glass from her and placed it on the bedside dresser. "If you don't mind my mind my asking, what happened to you?"

Miki's eyes slid down to look at her lap. She knew exactly what had happened, although she wished that she could be spared the pain of remembering it. "I...was attacked by a criminal organisation. They caught me off guard. Their Pokémon were powerful. They managed to knock out my team before I managed to react."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't ask them to brawl with us."

"It's not that."

Miki looked up sharply. The girl seemed a little embarrassed.

"What is it, then?"

"Well... I've never heard of Pokémon before. What sort of magic is it?"

Miki's jaw almost dropped. Was she serious? How could she have never have heard of Pokémon? They lived in every corner of the world. Even if you didn't have a Pokémon, they were still a common part of day to day life. More importantly, what did she mean by magic? How was she supposed to answer a question she didn't understand? An answer would be expected, though.

"Pokémon are...uh...my partners. I...summon them when I need to fight other...Pokémon."

The girl sat up a little straighter, a confident twinkle in her eye. "So, they are a type of Celestial Spirit?"

Her head started to feel light as another question popped into Miki's mind. What were Celestial Spirits?

"...I guess?"

The girl stood with a smile, smoothing out her pink skirts. "Well, why didn't you say that from the beginning, silly?"

She felt like smacking her head against a wall. She managed to mutter, "Who knows?"

"Anyway, I should go and tell everyone that you're awake. You've been out of it for quite some time and they've all been quite worried about you, especially Wendy. She's the one who found you. She's a real sweetie.

"Uh...who is everyone?"

"The entire guild," the girl explained. "Ever since you appeared, you've been a real topic of conversation."

_"She makes it sound like a good thing." _

"Porlyusica will probably want to examine you before she leaves. Porlyusica is the resident doctor. She's a little stern, but don't let that bother you."

"...right."

The girl made to leave, but as she reached the door, she hesitated, then turned back with a bright smile. Miki got the impression that smiling was an instinct to this girl.

"I'm Mirajane, by the way. What's your name?"

"Miki."

"Beautiful princess...? It suits you."

Miki flushed pink as Mirajane slipped out of the door, giggling at her expense. As the door clicked shut, the girl leaned her head back against the headboard, squinting against sunshine that streamed through the window by her bed. She felt drained, but her head was filled with questions she longed to ask. One thing, though, was certain.

_"We're not in Kalos any more."_

* * *

**What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know. Also, prompts would be appreciated (but don't feel obliged if you can't think of anything). **


End file.
